PikUpYourPantsPatrol
PikUpYourPantsPatrol or PikUp, was an active user on both Personality-Databank and MBTI Database before he was banned by the admin. PikUp was and still is arguably one of the most controversial users in the history of both websites. History PikUp started off as a seemingly chill and unassuming user who occasionally made a sarcastic comment here and there in the Personality-Databank comment sections but also offered some insightful arguments at times. However, under the surface PikUp made tons of troll entries on the website unbeknownst to other users. Over time, most people caught on and dismissed it as petty, harmless trolling as he was still somewhat accepted both on P-D and Chatzy. In fact, most people sided with him when he had a massive beef with an alienated meldou. He was also made a mod by Hearts in the chat soon after. However, trouble was on the horizon for PikUp, as he was the scapegoat for the doxxing campaign against Hisoka. Some users lost respect for him but his reputation stayed somewhat intact. During and after all of this, his trolling continued, but this time he went balls to the wall making it obvious who was responsible for the trolling. After a while everybody got sick and tired of his act and called him out for it, he responded back in the saltiest of ways calling everybody "sheep who agree with other users' typings no matter what" and just generally taking the website way too seriously. His self-esteem was called into question and other users made fun of his boxing record and then the beef on the website reached uncharted levels. At this point his rep was next to nothing and he was virtually hated by all. He still made slanderous entries and attacked other users up until "The Wipe" and "The Reveal". It is unknown whether he stayed active for the next 3 1/2 weeks when the website was finally shut down. He did however return, moving to the new website in a brief stint where he said he would be chill, only to resume his attacks a day later. He was subsequently IP-banned from the website by the admin and it is assumed that he has come back with alts a few times since. PerC While being banned from the website, PikUp moved to PersonalityCafe and immediately began trashing the site. PikUp and snowpetal eventually debated and argued over mbtibase and PikUp's past, this little debate got mixed reactions from other PerC users, more in favor of being against mbtibase than for it, which was the default stance to begin with. PikUp eventually got briefly banned and suspended from PerC for telling users to kill themselves. While being banned, he still managed to stay in the chatango chatbox on the homepage of the website complaining about users and repeating the same tired insults over and over again. He eventually left to continue his smear campaign against mbtibase on PersonalityCafe once his suspension was up. Personality PikUp was very blunt and opinionated to the point where he took the websites way too seriously. He did this by taking typing way too seriously and forced types down people's throats and when questioned, called people sheep. He had self-esteem issues and took his frustrations out on innocent users making others including yours truly, pity him. In the end it is sad because at one point he was chill, only to have his self-esteem take over and ruin his image. Despite all of that he did have a crude sense of humor and made some funny jokes here and there. Category:Users Category:ISTP Category:Pages without images Category:Enneagram 6